


stray me

by kwonvobo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, M/M, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Twitter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonvobo/pseuds/kwonvobo
Summary: where jihoon gives soonyoung a taste of his own medicine





	stray me

**Author's Note:**

> hey! it's sij here :) thank you so much for reading my AU and sending unconditional *love* and support. here's a small gift to show my gratitude for y'alls ♡

~~July 25, Wednesday.~~

 

Jihoon feels stupid for not having enough courage to call out his boyfriend for cheating on him. There's still a small part of him that is in denial of the whole situation - just Soonyoung having the guts to cheat on him, really. His relationship with Soonyoung has been nothing but a cause of bliss, peace of mind, and satisfaction in his life and he too was sure that the other felt the same way, until the latter decided to ruin it. He just thought that maybe acting oblivious will not change anything in their relationship at all, but that was until Soonyoung started to openly state that he is seeing Wonwoo outside school and not at a party.

Truth is, he already feels insecure when he found out Soonyoung is cheating with Wonwoo. Was he not enough? Did he do something wrong? Did he _not_ do something that will make his boyfriend delightful? And his insecurity doubled when Soonyoung called him out for being too clingy, too nosy, and even acting way too dependent on him. They are both each other's pillar in life, at least were. And hearing those words from someone who gives you strength, a reason to wake up every morning, and for you to do your best in your daily life is just.. upsetting.

 

Jihoon found himself silent after hearing Seokmin's side of the story, after finding out the truth that his boyfriend is indeed still seeing the very same boy he cheated on him with. It happened for the second time, only months after he forgave him, and heck, it scares him that maybe what Seokmin said was true; that there's no second time at all, that they never even stopped fucking behind his back. He knew it was wrong to act like nothing happened, to spend more sickening and gruesome days with his boyfriend as if he isn't sleeping with someone else, like everything is okay. 

 

"Hey babe," Soonyoung greets his boyfriend, who has been laying in their bed the whole day. It was 9 in the evening and the boy just got home from his dance class - it was cruel, really, they should be resting and enjoying their break before their senior year but Soonyoung insisted that it is also for his own good to train and enhance his skills more despite being one of the greatest dancers in their university.

Jihoon only hummed in response, too busy on his phone to even look at how distressed his boyfriend looks. Soonyoung sighed, he knew things will never be the same after everything that happened between the two, but he has this sick craving and longing for the thrill of it. He can only be grateful that Jihoon loves him enough to forgive him _again_ and is willing to try and make their relationship as healthy as it was before.

"Did you have dinner?" Soonyoung casually asks as he took out his dirty clothes inside his training bag and putting them in the hamper, "Did you even leave the bed?" he chuckled, his fingers brushing his hair away from his face as he stood at the foot of their bed, watching his boyfriend who seems to be uninterested in his presence. 

"Yeah, I had one a couple of hours ago," Jihoon replied nonchalantly which only annoyed his boyfriend. 

Soonyoung groaned, he is way too tired from their training to be treated this way. He is clingy and needy, Jihoon should know that. The next thing he knows is that his body is in the air, his lower half landing on a familiar mattress while his upper half is sprawled against his boyfriend's smaller built, who groaned from the sudden force. Soonyoung was a laughing mess, wrapping his arm tighter on his boyfriend's frame whilst nuzzling his cheeks against the latter's chest.

"What do you want, Soonyoung?" Jihoon sighed as he places his phone on the bedside table, his right hand naturally found its way to his boyfriend's semi-wet locks and softly run his fingers on his scalp. "Did you take a bath?"

"Yes," Soonyoung mumble against his chest, "And I want you." It was dragged, a tone that he often use to get what he wants, Jihoon finds it cute. Jihoon hummed once more, not wanting to give in easily, but the older boy thought it would add effects to his cute facade if he kick his legs up and down making their bodies shake, "Please, baby, I'm just stressed from the practice," 

Jihoon groaned, he hates it if Soonyoung is feeling stressed and uptight from work. He doesn't want him building up nerves, only because frustrated Soonyoung is a ticking time bomb. "What do you want?" he repeated, scowling at his now grinning boyfriend.

"Blow me?" and by the looks of smile painting across Soonyoung's face, he knew he won.

 

It's not that Jihoon is against doing something sexual with his boyfriend, it's just that he wasn't in the mood to move at all. And maybe the fact that someone else's mouth was wrapped around his dick throughout their relationship that bothered him the most. Nonetheless, he found himself sitting up straight and shifting his position on top of his boyfriend, who worked his way up on the bed to lay properly. Soonyoung was smiling the whole time, that damn smile that shows his teeth, it was one of Jihoon's favorite look on him, but he could only roll his eyes, in which his boyfriend responded with a chuckle before cupping his neck, thumbs resting on his jawline, and bringing Jihoon's face closer to his, "You know I love you, right?"

"You know declaring your love for me won't make me suck you on an outside occasion, right?" It was a dull response, but Jihoon ended up smiling when his boyfriend snorted from his words, and with Soonyoung's hands still cupping his neck, he lifted himself up to press lips against his.

 

Soonyoung slowly laid back, making Jihoon place his right hand against the mattress beside Soonyoung's head to support his weight as his left hand cups his boyfriend's face as he tries to deepen the kiss. You can tell one was tired and the other wasn't in the mood from how sloppy their kisses are, but it was filled with something the two couldn't point out. Soonyoung's lips has always been soft, so full, and plump which makes his kisses addictive. 

Soonyoung's hands traveled towards Jihoon's hips, cupping both sides and giving it a light squeeze making the younger boy hum against his lips, and instinctively started grinding on his boyfriend's crotch. Jihoon can feel his boyfriend getting hard, and with how thin his boxers are, and the fact that his boyfriend is wearing sweats, it's not a surprise that he found himself moaning when he felt his boyfriend's hard on rest between his his clothed ass cheeks. Soonyoung definitely love hearing his boyfriend moan, it's one of the sounds he would always get worked up with, no matter what the context is. Soonyoung slapped Jihoon's ass making the latter yelp in pain, only to caress it and slap it harder making Jihoon not so accidentally bit his lower lip making him groan, "Sorry," Jihoon giggled before leaving a peck on his boyfriend's lips one last time before trailing small kisses on his boyfriend's neck.

"I taste blood," Soonyoung whined, tilting his neck to give his boyfriend more space.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Jihoon mumbled against his neck, sucking on Soonyoung's skin where his neck meets his collarbones. Soonyoung winced in pain, but ended up letting out a small moan when he felt his boyfriend bite the same spot which made Jihoon chuckle as he sat up straight, smiling as he admire his work, lightly tracing the red mark, "It looks pretty... big," 

"Babe!" Soonyoung whined, "I still have training tomorrow morning," and Jihoon could only laugh.

"Too bad, I guess you have to dance around and tell everyone you're mine, right?" Jihoon smirked, tugging Soonyoung's shirt upwards,

"I've always been yours," Soonyoung stated, sitting up as he helped his boyfriend remove his shirt. "And will always be," he smiled, wrapping an arm on around Jihoon's lower body, pulling him closer before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Soonyoung was about to have his revenge when Jihoon cupped his cheeks and made him look at him in the eyes,

"You have two options. You mark me, or I blow you?" and with his boyfriend's defeated groan, he knew the latter option won. Jihoon smiled as he got off his boyfriend's lap, who frustratedly laid back, and placed himself between Soonyoung's thighs. Jihoon left small kisses against Soonyoung's belly with his hands teasingly tracing and pulling the band on his boxers, making the older boy breathe deeply. Jihoon has always had this effect on him, making him weak even with the smallest movement he does.

 

Jihoon's hand ghosted over Soonyoung's hard on, looking towards his boyfriend who is looking at him with so much anticipation. Jihoon felt bad, not really. He wanted to tease his boyfriend more, but he too got all worked up on how inviting the bulge on his boyfriend's clothed crotch is, and so he wasted no time yet slowly pulled down Soonyoung's boxers and sweats at the same time, low enough to give him access to work. Jihoon could only lick his lips on how entrancing his boyfriend's throbbing cock is, resting against his abdomen with the tip tinted red and is dripping with pre-cum. Jihoon shifts his body, lowering his head as his right hand delicately grabs Soonyoung's cock, his thumb circling the head to spread the leak making the latter moan. Jihoon watched his boyfriend as he gave him light strokes, too loose that Soonyoung ended up nudging his thighs against his, making him chuckle. "Eager?" and before Soonyoung can talk shit, Jihoon lowered his head towards his boyfriend's cock and gave it a long lick, from the base of his shaft towards the head, all while maintaining eye contact which made the older boy moan in satisfaction. 

Jihoon carried his way up and down his boyfriend's cock, hollowing his cheeks, and using his hands to work on what he couldn't fit in his mouth, occasionally running his tongue against the shaft. Soonyoung on the other hand is trying his best not to grip his boyfriend's hair tighter than he already is and to vigorously fuck his mouth, and Jihoon is making it harder for him to contain especially when Jihoon looked at him directly before slowly sinking his head and taking the whole of his cock inside his mouth, but before Soonyoung could grip on his hair and thrust his hips upwards to relentlessly fuck his boyfriend's mouth, Jihoon released his boyfriend's cock with a string of saliva lingering. He was breathing hard, eyes watery, and cheeks flushed. Jihoon quickly wiped his mouth before completely removing Soonyoung's clothing and forcing him to lay on his stomach which startled the older boy. "B-baby, wh-what are you doing?" Soonyoung asked, facing the side to get a glimpse of Jihoon's body only to feel his boyfriend's hand grip the nape of his neck, pushing him down with light force against the mattress as he positioned himself on top of his boyfriend, sitting on his back. 

 

Jihoon left small kisses on his boyfriend's shoulder blade, only humming in response. He felt Soonyoung moving, using his hands to get up but Jihoon only pushed him against the mattress more, collecting both his partner's hands against his back and holding his wrists with his free hand. "You know what I don't get?" Jihoon huskily whispered against Soonyoung's ear, "The fact that you went to someone else when you could've just asked me to fuck this pretty ass of yours," Soonyoung could only whimper when he felt his boyfriend's lips against the shell of his ear. Jihoon is hard, he had no idea when he got this hard. All he know is that the thought of eating out his boyfriend's ass is as exciting as him sucking him off. His cock is throbbing, and his boxers are starting to make him uncomfortable, but he knew Soonyoung would try to dominate him once he lets go. And so he did his best to remove his boxers with one hand, the other still holding down his boyfriend's neck. 

"L-let me t-touch you," Soonyoung begged, his now free hands trying to reach his boyfriend, but Jihoon had other plans. 

He ignored his boyfriend's plea, once again capturing both his hands and holding them in place at his back as he positioned himself on top of him, "Do you beg Wonwoo like this?" Jihoon scoffed, the thought makes him angry. How dare he beg another man? 

"Ji-jihoon, wha-what are you doing?" Soonyoung breathes, the situation is enough to make him astounded and Jihoon hasn't even done anything other than to blow him. Jihoon ignored him only to let go of his neck to align his throbbing cock between Soonyoung's ass, slowly rolling his hips as he held his boyfriend's neck in place. "Ah-ah," Soonyoung whimpered, feeling his cheeks spread apart by his boyfriend's cock. Everything is overwhelming, his heart his beating fast, and his breathing ragged. It's not like it's his first time, Wonwoo would do this to him all the time, but with Jihoon? It feels more.. intimate, fascinating even.

 Jihoon released Soonyoung's wrists and neck, only to place his hands on his boyfriend hips as he continue to thrust slowly. "Baby, p-please," Soonyoung croaked out, looking back at Jihoon, only to meet his boyfriend's darker yet gleaming eyes. Jihoon scoffed, placing his palm across his boyfriend's ass on top of his cock for a tighter feeling, ignoring Soonyoung once again.

"If I knew you would look this beautiful when begging to be fucked, I would've done it way before you had your ass up for someone else," Jihoon chuckled, letting go of Soonyoung. "Would you do that for me, princess? Would you show me that pretty ass of yours?" Soonyoung would love to have his ass up for Jihoon, any day, anytime, anywhere. But Soonyoung is being inundated with both desire and guilt. Wonwoo calls him princess during their intimate nights, and here he is, with his boyfriend making him feel more guilty for sleeping with another man and calling him the same thing. "Ass up, baby," Jihoon instructed with a stern voice. 

Soonyoung eagerly followed his boyfriend's order, lifting his knees upwards to expose his asshole. He can see Jihoon silently eyeing him, as if admiring everything that is offered in front of him. Soonyoung is almost certain that Jihoon has never seen him this exposed, and the thought of being bare in front of Jihoon is enough to make his cock twitch in anticipation. Jihoon caressed his left cheek, spreading to get a nicer view of Soonyoung's plump hole, "Can't believe you made another man see this masterpiece way before me," he tsked, shaking his head before running his thumb across the lining making Soonyoung hiss in pleasure and guilt. 

 

Jihoon shifts his position, moving backwards enough for his face to be aligned with Soonyoung's ass. With his cock wrapped around his left hand, and his right hand on his boyfriend's back for support, he pushed his face against Soonyoung's ass and gave his hole a long sluggish stroke with flat tongue making the latter mewl in pleasure. Jihoon continued to leave sloppy licks on Soonyoung's hole, occasionally nudging his entrance with his tongue, as he subtly rub his own cock. Soonyoung was a moaning mess, he knew Jihoon gives a good ass blowjob but he never knew he would also be _this_ great in eating out. He tried to reach out for his cock, wanting to come already, but Jihoon slapped his hand away as he sat up straight, once again breathless. "Get the lube," Jihoon ordered, and despite his knees being weak, Soonyoung complied reaching towards the drawing of their bedside table. 

"Do you like it warm too?" Jihoon casually asked as he squeeze out enough lubricant on his point and ring finger, "Or do you and Wonwoo use those cooling ones?" it was too laid-back that if Soonyoung didn't know better than his boyfriend shoving it down his face that he can actually be a top too, he would've been pissed. Yet he knew he deserved all these from Jihoon. Soonyoung didn't get to answer, not that it mattered anyways, as he felt Jihoon's slender finger tease his entrance, slowly twisting as he go deeper. "Do you even need a proper prep? Or did Wonwoo do just enough?" he knew Jihoon is pressing his buttons, and he is so close on calling him out, but as if Jihoon knew he's about to clap back, he inserted another finger, scissoring his hole to loosen him up. 

"Baby, c-can you just.." Soonyoung gasps, feeling Jihoon's fingers get deeper, "P-please," he whimpered, head falling against the mattress in frustration. He wants to come. He's been wanting to come undone since Jihoon's lips were wrapped around his dick, and him being eaten out and getting fingered isn't helping _at all_. Jihoon groaned, he can't believe someone can be this breathtakingly beautiful when begging. Almost feeling sorry towards his boyfriend, he grabbed the bottle of lube and squeeze another fair amount on his digits, throwing the bottle of lube to the side before coating his cock with the liquid. 

 

Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung by waist with his right hand, hoisting his hips a little, as his left hand pumps his cock softly before aligning it towards Soonyoung's entrance. "Ah-" Soonyoung moaned as he felt Jihoon's tip against his hole slowly sinking in, his walls slowly adjusting on his cock. It feels different, of course it would, but in a good way. Though Wonwoo's cock is a little bit longer, it was slim, and Jihoon's is thicker, way way thicker to the point where his ass is beyond overwhelmed with the new size. Jihoon was biting his lower lip the whole time, eyebrows knitted as he slowly push deeper. He too is feeling a different sensation, it's been so long since he last fucked someone, and yes, by someone he meant Jun. 

"You can move now," Soonyoung nodded in anticipation as he felt Jihoon move,

"Are you sure -"

"Babe, it's not like it's the first time I get fu-Ah," he knew he should've just said yes, especially when Jihoon had the dominance to pound his ass without any warning. 

Jihoon started off gently, bending his right leg upward for a better access,  _since his boyfriend has longer legs,_ hands gripping his waist. "Ji-jihoon, please, I want to come," Soonyoung once again pleaded between moans, and despite knowing how badly his boyfriend really wanted to come since the beginning, he started to thrust faster, smacking his boyfriend's ass from time to time leaving red marks and earning him a pained moan. "Baby," Soonyoung mewled, feeling himself on the edge, "I'm so close," he panted, almost relieved that he can _finally_ come, but that was soon replaced with frustration and annoyance when Jihoon suddenly stopped and pulled out. "Are you fucking serious?" Soonyoung was a mess, covered in sweat, and looking flushed, and Jihoon wanted to see him come undone in that vibrant look.

Jihoon dragged Soonyoung upwards, making him face his body. They're now sitting in the middle of their bed, catching their breaths and looking weary. "I love you," Jihoon whispered before cupping Soonyoung's face to press a long amorous kiss against his mouth. Then again, Soonyoung didn't get to respond as Jihoon hastily sat down against the headboard and tugging him, and motioned for him to position himself on top of him. Soonyoung understood what he was implying as he promptly grabbed Jihoon's cock, stroke it a few times before adjusting his hole against it. Jihoon's hands once again found their way on his boyfriend's hips, while the latter grips his shoulder as he feels himself sink on his boyfriend's cock. 

It hurts Jihoon how beautiful Soonyoung looked right now - how flushed he is riding himself to his high, a moaning mess, and hearing his ragged breathing. It hurts how he wasn't the first to ever see this work of art in the span of their relationship, and just the thought of someone else seeing this exact same scene makes him mad. "Fuck, baby," Soonyoung cried as he felt Jihoon squeeze his hips harshly, only to let out another cry when Jihoon moved his hand towards his ass cheeks and squeezing harder before giving it a small smack, and those sounds alone pushed Jihoon towards the end. He knew he was near, and he is very much aware that Soonyoung has been wanting to come undone, "Jihoon, please, baby," Soonyoung pants, resting his forehead against Jihoon's, letting out small whimpers as he looked directly at Jihoon's eyes. 

"I love you," Jihoon whispered again before closing the distance between them, their kiss became sloppier as Jihoon started meeting Soonyoung's thrusts, helping the boy come undone by precisely hitting his prostate. 

"And I love you," and with those words, the two came undone, and even with their hearts beating in different rhythms, their souls were tangled for the last time.

 

For when the older boy woke up to the sunlight beaming through the curtains, the bed was colder than before, their apartment felt bare, and a deep void and yearning has replaced what was once his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't proof read, yet. i hope y'all enjoyed this :(


End file.
